To change the past is to save the future
by hopeuzumaki15
Summary: Lucy gets a chance to go to the past, who will she save? Will she make new and old friends? And enemy's to? Time travel Lucy! Lucy x harem! Stronger Lucy! Not really a naruto crossover just my oc from naruto, will have long and short chapters, and I don't own fairy tail or its characters or anything else, no mean commits


**Alittle bit naruto crossover with my character in fairy tail**

 **( It's been 2 years since tartaros won ) Lucy's pov**

* * *

Tartaros had won, everyone is gone they died to save the city I had to stay to help the injured who later died " I'm sorry everyone I can't live anymore, " I grabbed a knife and was about to cut my thorat when a bright light flash and I fell down and looked around to see white

" are you okay? " a female voice asked softly i get up and I see a pretty girl around my age wearing a baby pink kimono, down infront where her legs ares of the kimono there's a white circle and her left chest side there's a red circle with black swirls in it, she turns her back to me I guess thinking I see she has fan on her back its red on top and white on bottom, she has long black hair down to mid-back she has two single highlight bright blonde one left and the other right and her front bangs are cherry blossom pink she has 3 whiskers on each cheek she wearing a blue green-ish crystal necklace On her neck along with a half yin-yang necklace with only the yang on, she turns to me waving me over I walk to her

" I am okay, am I dead? " I asked

" no your not, " she said emotionless

" who are you? And What are you? " I asked wearily, reaching for my keys

" I'm not going to harm you, and my name is hope uzumaki haruno uchiha and I'm a ninja! " hope said

" b-but ninjas aren't real! " I scream at her she rolled her eyes

" really? I thought mages weren't real but look at you I see one now, " she mocked

" ah, your right I guess, but why am I here? " I asked hope looks at me with a serious face

" do you wish to change the past? To save everyone? To stop tartaros? " hope asked seriously I frozen and looked at her shocked I nodded slowly

" yes I would! " I said she looked at me with a smirk

" I can take you to the past Lucy, do you want to go? " hope asked, I didn't know if it's true or not, but if it is I could change our out come to us wining

" is it safe? Can it really work? Can I really go to the past? " I asked

" yes, and yes, oh and yes, " she relied

" I'm going to the past! " I shout

" okay are you ready? " she asked i look down at my keys and look at hope I shook my head no

" you wish to say goodbye to them? " she said I nod

" and another spirtit called Aquarius I want to say goodbye to but I can't," I said

" I can bring them all here even Aquarius to, without using your magic, " hope said I nod she moves her hands fast that I can't see them then a light appears and all my spirts are here even Aquarius! They look at hope I was behind my spirts

" why are we here! " loke yells at hope angry they look at her waiting

" lucy wants to say goodbye to you guys, " she replied monotonely I walk over to them

" Lucy!/ Princess!/ Miss Lucy!/ Lucy-sama! " all her spirts shout, then circle her

" why do you want to say goodbye for? " Aquarius asked glaring at me

" I'm Going to time travel to the past to save the guild, " I said

" time travel? There's no such thing Lucy-sama, " Capricorn said

" yes I though so to, but it's true and I have to go, " I replied

" I will miss you princess and we decide to give you a power from each one of us with just a touch you already my, you will find out later, " Virgo said she hugs me and let's go

" I'm sorry! I'm going to miss you Lucy I'm sorry! " Aries said she gives me a hug, I get a hug or a pat on the head, next is Aquarius then loke, aquarius grabs me into a big hug,

" i better see you again! And don't drop my key! " she said and let's go smiling, loke hugs me

" I'm gonna miss you and I know we will see each other again soon, " loke lets go and kisses my forehead I blush, I walk into the middle of the room, I nod at hope she makes fast signs

" Yin yang release - good and evil light and darkness life and death time travel jutsu! " hope shouts I turn to everyone and wave bye then everything black


End file.
